vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zetta
Summary Zetta is the protagonist of Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome. In his original game, he is the strongest Overlord in the Cosmos, and isn't afraid to show it (though late in the game it's revealed that his power is not entirely his own and the reason he became so strong was because Salome had been giving him all of her mana). After reading the Sacred Tome and learning that he, in his foolishness, just doomed his Netherworld to destruction, he objects to being called foolish and burns the Tome in a fit of rage. Only later does he realize doing so will destroy his own Netherworld, and he is only able to survive by trapping his own soul in the Sacred Tome, becoming it, forcing him to rebuild his Netherworld from the ground up in this form. He does this by getting other Overlords to write wishes in his book body. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Zetta Origin: Nipponverse Classification: Demon, Badass Overlord, Strongest Overlord in the Cosmos Age: Over 30,000 years old Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, An expert of Martial Arts, Weapon Combat, and Magic, Ki and Energy Projection, Healing, Fire, Ice, Wind, Light, Darkness, Spatial, Temporal, and Vacuum Manipulation, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Can break the fourth wall, Creation, Reality Warping, Toon Force, Summoning, Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink), Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Can grant wishes (As the Sacred Tome), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Soul, Fire, Wind, Ice, Water, Electricity, sleep, Light, Time Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (There body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (His attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the death blow status), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of their fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Constantly portrayed in his game as the most powerful overlord in the cosmos. The game Disgaea Infinite states that "Badass Overlord", which is his rank, is the highest rank an overlord can possess, putting him leagues above normal Overlords like Laharl. Defeated Baal when he was in possession of his own body.) | Multiverse level+ (As the Sacred Tome, he could possibly be comparable to Trenia) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Much superior to other Overlords, such as Overlord Laharl) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar (He is the strongest overlord in his universe) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown. Likely Nigh-Limitless. Range: Varies from Standard melee Range to Multiversal+. Intelligence: Gifted. Standard Equipment: None Weaknesses: His mana power is not entirely his own, and the reason he became so strong was because Salome had been giving him all of her mana | Despite maintaining his power, he is unable of properly using it as he is barely able to move. Key: True Form | As the Sacred Tome Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Nipponverse Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Matter Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Size Users Category:Parents Category:Purification Users